


Working All Day with You

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: EMT AU, M/M, impromptu fluff fest, insta fic, very slight jasper/maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper, Clint, and Phil are EMTs. Written for a prompt request. Lots of swearing because Sitwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working All Day with You

“The siren is not a request, you fuck!” Jasper yells as he swerves around a Volvo that has decided the screaming siren of the ambulance means everyone but him has to get out of the way. 

“Easy, Jasper,” Phil says from the back where he’s helping Clint prep supplies. There’s an apartment fire, at least three floors ablaze. The firefighters are roughly six blocks ahead of them, a fire engine generally getting more respect than the ambulance.

“Five bucks says Rogers is going to need oxygen from us by the time they’re done with this thing,” Clint says as he passes Phil extra gauze.

“No bet,” Phil replies with a smile. “Too easy.”

“Just like you wish Rogers was,” Jasper calls to the back. They swerve right. “For fuck’s sake, how goddamn terrible is your survival instinct that you decide you can make it through an intersection before a high-speed ambulance?!”

“Low, apparently,” Clint says, but there’s less humor on his face than a minute ago.

Phil gives him a look. “You okay, Barton?” he asks. It hasn’t gone unnoticed between him and Jasper that Clint’s been a bit mercurial lately. And Phil’s started to notice it usually happens when Jasper teases him about his long-dead crush on Steve Rogers. Yeah, Phil had a thing for the guy, but it was mostly based on the fact that Steve Rogers looks like a pin-up calendar. He’s smart, and he’s nice, and he and Phil get along when everyone’s gathered in the firehouse, but he’s not really Phil’s type. In fact, Phil’s starting to think with the way Clint keeps looking disappointed when Rogers is mentioned, that he may be Clint’s type. Phil is good with that. 

“Dickbag! I am behind you! My siren is on! The fuck do you think you should do?!” Jasper screams.

But Phil’s not going to bring it up right now. There’s a three-story fire and Jasper to deal with. It’ll hold.

When they arrive, the scene looks like chaos, but Maria’s clearly directing traffic, and after a few seconds, Phil can see the routine in it. There are a few families on the curb already, and Jasper, Phil, and Clint split up to give everyone a once over. Even with a rather high number of clueless drivers, they’re the first bus on scene, and Phil loses himself in the rhythm of asking questions, checking people over, and giving candy to the kids. He didn’t used to do that part, but he caught Clint doing it once.

“Give a kid a piece of candy,” Clint says, “and even when they come back to reality, the thing they’re gonna think about isn’t all their stuff being gone or their parents being hurt; it’s that the EMT had candy, and that was the coolest.”

Phil hadn’t asked where Clint had built his theory, just watched the way the kids reacted to that candy, eyes going wide with surprise and delight. He knows Jasper does it, too. Jasper also tells jokes and asks names for the stuffed animals. Clint does magic tricks with a bunch of pennies he’s always got in his pockets. Phil’s wired to concentrate on the job and only the job when the stress is high, but he manages to smile, and that seems to help as much as anything else.

“Light smoke inhalation, first-degree burns, and a scorched dolly,” Jasper reports when they gather to compare notes.

“Same,” Clint adds.

“Unanimous luck for us right now then,” Phil replies. “Maria says there’s at least eight families unaccounted for. The neighbors say they think most of them are out, but they’re making the rounds to be sure.”

“Gonna go see Maria,” Jasper says. Clint and Phil share a grin. It’s not Jasper undermining Phil’s report; sometimes a man just likes to be able to stand near his wife in a crisis. Phil and Clint fall into a comfortable silence leaning against their bus, keeping themselves loose and waiting for the possible catastrophe to come.

“Here comes Rogers,” Clint says a moment later. Phil turns to follow Clint’s line of sight, and there’s Rogers coming out the front door of the building. Thor, Natasha, and Banner following. Stark’s been on the hose since they arrived, shouting encouragement and borderline dirty jokes to the rest of the team as they fought against the blaze. 

“Empty!” Rogers hollers. “Except for a couple of cats.” 

“Oh, god,” Clint mutters. “He’s a damn romance hero.”

Phil laughs, harder than he means to, but Clint’s tone is equal parts annoyed and proud, and the two horrified looking cats in Rogers' arms really sells the image. “Just be lucky it wasn’t kittens. Your head would have exploded.”

Clint slants him a smile. “He’s a good guy,” he says like he’s apologizing. “I just--” He cuts off and shakes his head and ducks his chin. “Never mind.”

“I had a thing for him once,” Phil says. “Wore off pretty quick, though. Good guy, like you said, but you’re right. He’s sort of a lot all at once, sometimes.”

“Like now,” Clint says as he turns away, clearly trying not to laugh as Rogers very carefully gives the cats oxygen.

“Oh, god, Banner is helping.” Phil turns away as well, staring with great concentration at the stenciled letters on the side of the ambulance. Next to him, Clint giggles, goes silent, and then he’s laughing silently, his shoulders shaking.

“I can’t,” Clint can’t. “I fucking--Mr. Beefcake 2013 saving kittens, and Banner--you know he’s talking to that cat and apologizing.”

And Phil’s gone, laughing so hard he can’t breathe, and when Jasper comes over to get in on the joke, neither of them can actually talk to explain. 

“I’d be jealous of this moment of true friendship,” Jasper says. “But I have a wife to go home to.”

Clint flips him the bird. Phil manages to get his laughter under control and says, “Well, aren’t you special.”

“Maria says we’re done here,” Jasper replies, but his smile says he is. “Got lucky as shit on this one.”

“I’ll take it,” Phil says, and he and Clint step into the back of the ambulance. Clint waves to the fire fighters, shuts the doors, and turns to Phil, his face still flushed from laughter. “You wanna grab breakfast after shift?” Phil asks without thinking.

“OH MY GOD FINALLY!” Jasper yells.

Clint looks confused, and Phil can feel himself flushing. “Yeah,” Clint says. “But, what’s up with Sitwell?”

“So many things,” Phil says at the same time Jasper yells back, “He is way into--DICKSHIT THIS IS NOT A TURNING LANE.”

Clint chuckles. “Breakfast would be good,” he says. “I’m way into dickshit, too.”

Phil laughs, Jasper calls Clint a fuckface, and it’s been, Phil decides, a damn good day on the job.


End file.
